The present invention relates to the field of cameras, and more particularly, to a camera belt clip accessory and a camera adapted to interface therewith.
As cameras and other portable devices become more compact, it is useful for the user to be able to carry them on the belt or waistband of a garment or other object, thereby making the camera or other portable device readily accessible as well as freeing the user""s hands for other purposes. What is needed is a holder for a compact portable device which is easily attached to a belt, garment or other object and which maintains the portable device snugly in the holder.
The present invention relates to a holder for a portable device. The holder includes a housing and integral attachment clip. The housing retains the portable device using three retaining arms, each structured to grasp different sides of the portable device, leaving an opening so that the portable device can be removed and replaced easily without obstruction. Further, an opening through the back of the housing permits a prong on the attachment clip to protrude through such opening and cooperate with a mating structure, such as a protuberance or an indent, on the portable device to lock the portable device into the holder. The holder may be styled to cooperate with additional surface features of the portable device.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent in the description that follows.